


How To Befriend Your Dragon

by CelaenaAelin72



Series: Archipelago [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: This is about Asterin, the daughter of Camicazi and Hiccup.
Series: Archipelago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866721
Kudos: 3





	How To Befriend Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The bold is Dragonese, BTW. Also, please read my other stuff.

Look, I know I’m important. I’m the daughter of the king of the Wilderwest, who is also the Hairy Hooligan Chief, and the daughter of the Chief of the Bog-Burglars. But it wasn’t till my ninth birthday we realized just how special I really am.

* * *

“ **Asterin, come on! Your dad’s going to kill us if we don’t get there in time!”**

**”Firstly, Nightdeath, he won’t kill his only heir. And come on, live a little!”**

**”Live a little like sliding down the stairs on your father’s King’s Lost Thing Roman shield?”**  
  
“Asterin! Ze Great Camicazi will drag you if she’s gotta.” I reluctantly trot down the stairs. Another thing supposed to be about me but where only my parents pay attention to me. Maybe since I caught and befriended a dragon... particularly the fact that Nightdeath is a Monstrous Nightmare. If I could, I’d stay in my room and draw, or maybe climb trees. Then again, this could be a good receptacle for my screaming-fiery-death-Monstrous Nightmare-kamikaze idea where I hang on Nightdeath’s feet and scream while she plunges down breathing fire.

”Mom, do I _have_ to go?”

”Yes, Ter. It’s your birthday.”

”Fiiine,” I say, dragging out the word to express my displeasure.

”Look. Me and Dad will be the only adults there. And there’ll be cake.”

”Cake?” I inquire.

”Cake.” I sprint down the stairs as fast as possible, falling about a third of the way from the bottom to sprawl at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I took the name Asterin from the Throne Of Glass series because WHY!!!!!!!!! And also, hoped you liked it!


End file.
